AMC's The Walking Dead Season 5B (With Telltale Characters)
by R.E.W. 4
Summary: Now that the truth has been revealed about Eugene, and with no mission to accomplish anymore, our heroes traverse the states hoping to find a safe haven.
1. Chapter 1

**ON FEB 9th THINGS CHANGE.**


	2. On Hiatus

**Hello Everyone, I know a lot of you have wondered where the first chapter went, Well I decided to take it down for now, I wasn't satisfied with it, I want to see how this upcoming Weeks Episode is going to be Now that Alexandria has been introduced, there is a few new Characters that I'm going to Introduce in the Safe Zone and I need to know how this Episode plays out before I do anything Else. I'm sorry for everyone that has been waiting Patiently for this Story to continue, But due to school and my own Personal life I couldn't get fully committed or motivated to Write recently And I have also been suffering from a Huge burnout After working on this Story for almost a Year. But that doesn't mean I'm not giving up on this story, SO until then this Story is going to be on Hiatus for a while, Bye For Now.**


	3. What Happened and Whats Going On Pt1

Daryl carefully lowered Beth into her Grave as Glenn covered her with a sheet. Everyone was there to pay there Respects to Beth while Gabriel said a Prayer. After he was finished Daryl Started to fill up the Grave along with Glenn.

Maggie was taking it the Hardest, Everyone put a flower on Beths Grave, Maggie decided to stay behind for a little bit while Glenn comforted her.

(Later that Night)

Noah decided to talk to Rick about what Eddie, Bonnie, and Beth were going to go after they escaped the Hospital.

"She was going to come with us." Noah said

"How far?" Rick said

"outside Richmond Virginia, Eddie and his friend Wyatt were trying to help me and my father get there...but we never did. " Noah said

* * *

><p>The Next Day Rick Decided to tell everyone about the Place Noah talked about.<p>

"Is this Place Secure?" Lee said

"It was Secure..It has a wall, homes, 20 people. Beth, Bonnie and Eddie wanted to go with him wanted to get him there...It's a long trip, but if it works out its the last long trip we'll have to make." Rick said

"where is this Place?" Kenny said

"Richmond Virginia." Rick said

"...damn...that's a huge gamble Rick, that's at least 500 Miles away." Kenny said

"It's a risk were going to have to take." Rick said to Kenny

" if theirs a slim chance for us to be safe, it's worth the risk." Lee said

"And what if it isn't around anymore?" Glenn said

"then we keep going." Rick said

"then we find a New Place." Michonne said

**(Intro Plays)**

* * *

><p><strong>(17 Days Later on the road)<strong>

Rick/Lee and company were headed to the settlement in Virginia, They managed to find a few working Vehicles, Rick, Lee, Kenny, Glenn, Michonne, Noah and Tyresse, were ahead of everyone else so that they can check the place out before they send everyone there, They kept in contact with Walkie Talkies. Eddie managed to get his and Wyatts old car back from the hospital and he had, Bonnie with him in the car. and they were driving right behind them.

"'How far out are we" Rick said to Noah

_"_About five miles," Noah said

rick then goes to speak on the Walkie Talkie.

"Hey Carol Bonnie." Rick said

"I'm Here_" carol said on the other end of W.T_

_"Me To" Bonnie said_

"Were just about there, just wanted to take the range for Carol" rick said

"_Everybody's holding tight...We've made it 500 miles. Maybe this can be the easy part_." Carol said

"Got to think were due." Rick said

"_Way over due if you ask me._" Eddie said on the other line

"Give us Twenty Minutes to check in." rick said to Carol

_We don't hear from you all, we'll come looking." Carol said_

_"_Copy that_" Rick said_

I've been wanting to tell you something. " Noah said To Tyresse

What's that?" Noah said

"The trade. It was the right play. It worked. It did work. Just something else happened after." Noah said

"It went the way it had way it was always going to." tyresse said

"I never wanted to kill anybody before." Noah said

I've wanted it just made it so I didn't see anything except what I wanted. I wasn't facing it." Tyresse said

"Facing what? What happened, what's going on." Noah said

"My dad always told Sasha and me that it was our duty as citizens of the world to keep up with the news. When I was little and I was in his car, there were always those stories on the radio. Something happens 1,000 miles away or down the block. Some kind of horror I couldn't even wrap my head around.  
>But he didn't change the channel. He didn't turn it off. He just kept listening. To face it. Keeping your eyes open. My dad always called that paying the high cost of living." tyresse said<p>

"I lost my dad in Atlanta. I think he would have liked yours. Still got a mom and a couple of twin brothers I hope." Noah said

"I hope so to." tyresse said

"2 more Miles away." Noah said

Rick contacts Bonnie

"Bonnie." Rick said

"_Yeah Rick._" Bonnie said

" Tell Eddie to head into the woods, We'll go on foot." Rick said

"_Roger that_." Bonnie said

"We don't need to."Noah said to Rick

" it's just a Precaution Noah." Lee said

* * *

><p>All of them Drove into the woods and parked by a couple of downed vehicles. they all got out with there equipment.<p>

"this is good, with these here it'll look like it's part of the wreck." Rick said

"It's this way." Noah said

They all started to walk towards the settlement.

"Do they have spotters, snipers?" rick said

" We Built a Perch on a Truck. out front." Noah said

Lee takes out a pair of Binoculars, to scope out the front of the settlement.

"do you see anything Lee?" Rick said

"everything seems good, I don't see anyone." Lee said

They all got out of the woods and headed towards the Entrance. Noah tried to open the gate but it was locked.

"Why the hell is it locked?" Kenny said

"I don't know?" Noah said

Noah then puts his ear to the Gate.

"Do you guys hear that?" Noah said

Everybody takes there guns out, and Glenn looks over the Wall.

"do you see anything?" Lee said

Glenn was just Silent.

"Glenn!?" Lee said

Glenn just looked at everyone and shook his head sadly

Noah Quickly went over the wall, along with Everyone else. They then saw at what was left of the Settlement, Noah Started to Quickly Limp.

Noah Hold on." Rick said

Noah then started to run,

Noah Wait!" Lee said

They then made to the the main road of the Neighborhood, all they saw were dead bodies and a few walkers roaming around. It was Deserted.

Noah then collapsed on the ground Crying, Tyresse went comfort him.

"Oh God." Bonnie said

"It's all right your going to be with us now." Tyresse said to Noah

Kenny just stared at the Ground in Disappointment.

"Figures...I knew it was to be good to be true." Kenny said in a agitated tone.

"C"mon man, we don't need that shit right now." Lee said

"we just wasted 500 miles for nothing!" Kenny said in an angry tone.

"Calm down Kenny, complaining isn't going to help," Bonnie said

"Kenny...It was worth the shot." Lee said

Kenny was just rubbing his forehead with his hand.

Lee then went to Noah.

"I'm sorry Noah. I truly am." Lee said

"We should see if theirs anything we could use and head back." Rick said

"Then what?" Michonne said walking away to kill a walker.

"We'll do a Quick Sweep." Glenn said

"lets check out some of the houses," Eddie said

Kenny took out a Rubber Hose. and a Gas container

"Ill see if theirs any gas left in these cars." Kenny said walking away

"Me and Bonnie will stay with him." Tyresse said about Noah.

"Don't worry guys we'll be fine." Bonnie said to everyone

Rick then went to phone Carol on the Talkie

"Carol do you copy?" Rick said

"where here." Carol said

"We made it...It's gone." Rick said disappointed.

* * *

><p>Rick, Michonne, Glenn, Lee and Kenny, and Eddie were checking out a pretty big house. While Tyresse and Bonnie went with Noah.<p>

Kenny went to check the car.

"It's empty. I'll check to see if theirs anything in the house." Kenny said

"Be careful." Lee said

Kenny then gave Lee a "No shit" Look and went inside along with Eddie while Michonne was checking the Garage. Lee was just leaning onto the Car With Glenn.

" did you guys think it would still be here?" Rick said

"Did you?" Glenn said to Rick

"It was good to think that it was. " Lee said

"After it happened, right after with Beth in the hospital. I saw that woman Dawn, she didn't mean to do it, I knew it, I saw it, but I wanted to kill her, I I remember I just wondered if it even mattered one way or another. Didn't have a thing to do with Beth. I don't know if I thought it would still be here. But Beth wanted to get him here. She wanted to get him back home. This was for her." Rick said

" And it could've been home for all of us to. she didn't die for nothing...I feel bad for Noah...coming all the way back here just to see this will break anybody's spirit." Lee said

they were just silent.

* * *

><p>Eddie was in the Backyard while Kenny checked upstairs trying to see if there was anything useful. as he was walking around the back yard he noticed a Grave that was half Buried. he looked at it and saw that it was dead Dog.<p>

"Poor Dog." Eddie said smoking.

Eddie looked at his joint. with a sad look on his face

"Wyatt...TJ...I miss you guys." Eddie said smoking and blowing out the smoke.

Eddie puts it away and finds Kenny inside the house

"did you find anything outside." Kenny said

"No...if you don't count a dead dog that's half buried," Eddies said

Kenny and Eddie go upstairs to check if there was anything useful inside the bedrooms upstairs, Kenny started to hear something.

"Do you hear that?" Kenny said

"Hear what?" eddie said

Kenny started to listen more closely,

"it sounds like it's coming from the attic, help me bring the stairs down" Kenny said.

Both Eddie and Kenny Pulled on the rope, and carefully pulled down the steps leading to the attic.

"I'm gonna check whats up there, stay down here and check the rest of the rooms." Kenny said

"Okay." Eddie said

Eddie went to check out one of the Bedrooms. He looked through the Drawers underneath the bed everything but couldn't find anything useful. Eddie then went back to the entrance of the Attic.

"Kenny did you find anything good up there?" Eddie said

Silence

"Kenny?" Eddie said

Silence

Eddie had a concerned look, he ran outside to tell everybody.

"Rick, Lee." eddie said

"What is it?" Lee said

"It's Kenny." Eddie said

All of them went inside the house. and showed them the Entrance to the Attic

"Kenny said he thought he heard something, went to go Look.

"he's up there?" Glenn said

I can't get him to come down. " Eddie said

"You guys stay down here." Lee said going up the Stairs.

Lee went went up the Stairs he noticed Kenny was on his Knees staring at something.

"Kenny...Kenny... You okay man." Lee said walking towards him

He then smelt a strong stench.

"Jesus what the hell is that...Oh my God." Lee said looking at what Kenny was looking at.

both of them looked and noticed that it was a small boy Walker, nothing but skin and bones with flys and Maggots crawling all over him, that strongly resembled Kennys late son Duck, The walker was trying to walk towards them only to collapse to the Ground. Michonne just looked away as Rick and everyone else Looked

"Kind of looks like Duck Don't he?" Kenny said sadly.

"It's just a Kid, what the hell happened to him." Lee said

"There ain't nothing on him. guess he must've been hiding out up here, starved to Death." Kenny said

"Jesus Christ." Lee said

Kenny Put his head down and was about to cry.

"I don;t know if I could do it Lee, couldn't do it before Can't do it now." Kenny said

" Kenny...before it was your own son, now it's just a kid that needs your help...you can do this Kenny, You "Need" to do this." Lee said

"I Don't know If I can Lee." Kenny said sadly.

"I know that you can." Lee said

"I couldn't even help my own boy." Kenny said

"But that was your own Flesh and Blood, no father could've done that. but you can help this boy, Do whats right for him, send him on his way." Lee said

Kenny just looked up at Lee and then at the Boy, Kenny wiped away his tears and then got up, he walked towards the walker and pulled out his gun, He looked down at the walker, as the boy was staring at him with his lifeless white eyes. Kenny aimed at the boy and shot him right in the head.

Lee then walked towards Kenny.

"Will it always be like this Lee...is there really nothing left in this World?" Kenny said

Lee was just Silent.

"we should bury him." Kenny said

"I'll take care of it." Lee said

Lee then Picked up the boy and walked out of the Attic.


	4. What Happened and Whats Going On Pt 2

Tyresse, Bonnie and Noah were walking towards Noahs mothers house.

"Is this your house?" Bonnie said

"Yeah." Noah said walking close.

"You don't want to go in there." Tyresse said

"Yes I do." Noah said

"He needs to have closure Tyresse, he needs to see it." Bonnie said

Noah and Bonnie continue to walk but Tyresse stops them.

"I'll go in first." Tyresse said grabbing his hammer. He then taps on the open door to see of there was any walkers inside.

The three of them walked inside and noticed a dead woman on the floor, Noah looked at the body with sadness in his eyes, it was his mother

Noah covered his mother up with a blanket, Bonnie went to comfort him while Tyresse walked into the other room.

"I tried...tried mom." Noah said sadly

"It's not your fault Noah." Bonnie said putting her hand on his shoulder.

They then heard a scream coming from the room. Both of them ran into the room and noticed one of Noahs dead brothers and Tyresse on the ground holding his bitten arm, Noah quickly took a small model jet that was hanging from the ceiling and stabbed his Brother in the head, and then was Dramatized about what he did. Bonnie Ran to Tyresse.

"Oh god, He's been bit." Bonnie said

"don't worry Tyresse we'll get something, we'l.. we'll go get the others." Noah said staggering with his words.

Noah and Bonnie quickly ran out of the house to the get the others.

* * *

><p>Tyresse was on the ground trying to keep his composure, Suddenly the Radio turned on.<p>

_"68 citizens of the republic were killed in 4 deadly attacks along the main coastal district, the group has continued there campaign of random violence. moving across the countryside unchallenged with the republics military forces in dissaray." The radio said_

"I tried to tell you, i tried to tell you man, it was going to be you." Tyresse looked up and saw Martin right by him.

your the kind of guy that saves babies..you think that Gareth would've been able to follow you guys if you just put a bullet in my brain.. cut me up like your sister did...If I hadn't told them that you and Sarita were there, maybe Gareth wouldn't have went after you, maybe they wouldn't be dead, maybe Bob wouldn't be dead maybe that kid Ben...maybe them being alive, would've changed things with Beth I don;t know shit. maybe not, maybe you would'nt be bit right now" Martin said

Tyresse looked up and saw Bob and Ben

"Thats Bullshit, I got bit at the foodbank, it went the way it had to. the way it was always going to" Bob said

"You did what you thought was right Tyresse. like he said it went the way it had to, Just like this." Ben said

_"terrorizing the village by night terrorizing the village by night, carrying out revenge attacks involving hacking innocents with machetes and, in some cases, setting them on fire." the Radio said_

_"_If you just did it...if you didn't lie like a bitch, well I can't really give you all the blame that women Sarita agreed with you to it's only a matter of time until it's her turn, Still...It might've changed things maybe the bill would've been payed." Martin said

"The bill has to be paid. You have to earn your keep. You told me you'd do whatever you had to do to earn your keep. That's what you said. Remember that" The Governor said

It's better now, Tyreese." Lizzie said

"It is." Mika said

The Governor started ot walk towards him

"It's not better now, You knew damn well what-" Tyresse snapped out of the hallucination and noticed a walker coming towards him. Tyresse got up and tried to fight it off as best he could, Walker backed him against the book shelf, with no choice he let the walker bite his bitten arm, He picked up a Rock that was on the shelf and killed the walker with it.

* * *

><p>Rick, Kenny, Michonne, Eddie and Lee were walking down the Street with Supplies. Michonne was trying to convince them to see if they can make this place work<p>

" We can put some of the garage doors together against the break. Park a car against them until we can brick it back up." Michonne said

"The place is surrounded by a Forest theres no Sight line, Whoever, whatever would be on top of us without us even knowing it." Rick said

" That's exactly what happened to us back at the Prison." Lee said

"How about we cut some of the trees down, try to build the walls back up." Michonne said

"Are you serious?" Kenny said

"Look?" Michonne said walking towards an open gate.

As they made it there, they saw a bunch of Walker with half of there bodies missing.

"I'm so sick of this shit, I'm done with this place, lets get Tyresse, Noah and Bonnie and get the hell out of here." Kenny said frustratingly.

"It doesn't matter." Glenn said

"What?" Rick said

You said you wondered if it even mattered if you killed her or not. It doesn't matter if you had done it or if I had, Kenny, Lee or if Daryl did. It doesn't matter." Glenn said

"Washington,Eugene lied about a cure, but he thought of Washington for a reason." Michonne said

"What makes you think he wasn't lying about that to? that guy will say anything to protect his own ass." Kenny said

"I don't think he would just make something up like that." Lee said

"There'd be a Chance. Were Close." Michonne said

Everyone was skeptical.

"What if there are people there? Huh? What if it's someplace that we can be safe? We're 100 miles away. It's a possibility. It's a chance. Instead of just being out here. Instead of just making it. Because right now, this is what making it looks like. Don't you want one more day with a chance." Michonne said to them

Everyone was silent

"We should go,It's 100 miles away. We should go to Washington" rick said

Michonne gave Rick a smile.

"RICK! ANYONE!" Someone yelled

They turned around and saw Bonnie and Noah running towards them.

"Bonnie, Noah whats Wrong?" Eddie said

"Wheres Tyresse?" Lee said

"You need to come with us, He's been Bit." Noah said

"What?" Rick said

"Come on we'll take you there!" Bonnie yelled

They all ran as fast as they could towards Noahs House.

* * *

><p>Tyresee was still in the house hallucinating, Beth was right by him Singing while playing on a Guitar.<p>

"It okay, Tyreese. You gotta know that now." Beth said

"It's okay that you didn't want to be a part of it anymore, Ty." Bob said

See, that's your problem right there." Martin said

What's my problem?" Tyresse said

You didn't want to be part of it, but being part of it is being now. That's what it your eyes." Martin said

"You don;t have to not if you don't want to." Lizzie said

"Not everyone can be part of it Tyresse, This is better." Ben said

"He's right.. it's better now." Mika said

Tyresse then looked and saw Roger.

"You can't be the same man you were before, you needed to change, and now you lost that opportunity, you should've took his advice when you had the chance, earned your keep like you were suppose to," Roger said crouching down to his level.

The Governor then appeared

"You had no idea what you were talking about, did you? Did you?! Your eyes were open, but you didn't want to see. Even though I made you see it.  
>I showed you. But did you adapt? Did you change? No." The Governor said<p>

"You would sit there...in front of a woman who killed someone you loved and you would forgive her? Pathetic." Roger said

"That's all there is." Bob said

"This is all there is." The Governor said said

"And this is it." Roger said

Tyresse Struggled to get up.

"I didn't know who I was talking to. I said I would do what I had to to earn my keep, but I didn't know you. But I know- I know who I am. I know what happened and what's going on. I know. You didn't show me shit. You,(Points at the Governor and Roger) you're dead. Your both Dead Everything that you two were is dead. And it's- it's not over. I forgave her because it's not over. (sobbing) It's not over. It's- it's not over. I didn't turn away. I kept listening to the news so I could do what I could to help! I'm not giving up. You hear me? I'm not giving up! People like me- people like me, they can live. Ain't nobody got to die today." Tyresse said

"You have to pay the Bill." The Governor said shoving him causing him to fall on the ground.

Lizzie then walks towards Tyresse and holds his hand.

* * *

><p>"QUICK CUT IT OFF!" Rick yelled Holding Tyresses arm<p>

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR! DO IT NOW!" Lee yelled

Michonne then cut Tyresses Arm.

* * *

><p>All of them Started to Run out of the house Wile Noah and Kenny were holding Tyresse.<p>

"Come on we got to get to the Gate!" Lee yelled

"Quick Break the Lock!" Rick yelled to Eddie

Eddie then shot the lock off with his gun. On the other side there was at least 15 Walkers on the other side.

"Shit, Noah do you got him?" Kenny said to Naoh

"Yeah, just go and help." Noah said

Kenny Left Tyresse to Noah as he helped to take care of the walkers. A couple of Walkers were coming close to Both Tyresse and Noah, Lee tokk his Hatchet and planted it right into the Walkers head, While Rick Shot the Other one.

After they got don killing the Walkers, they picked up Tyresse back up again,

"Come on stay with us Tyresse." Lee said

"Just hang in there." Kenny said

"You got to hold on." Rick said

they made it back into the Forest, and back in to the Cars.

"Quick get him in." Glenn said

Noah and Bonnie helped Tyresse into the Car. Bonnie then went into the other Car with Eddie

"Keep him up." Lee said

Rick then Talked into the Talkie

Carol, we're at the car. We need to cauterize the arm and wrap it. Get Sasha,Clementine and Carl away they don't need to see this." rick said getting into the Drivers Seat.

rick then tried to drive away but the Car was Stuck.

"For Christ sake." Kenny yelled getting out of the Car and going into the Back, Lee got out to help him push.

"COME ON RICK PUSH IT!" Kenny Yelled.

Rick then Floored it and bashed the car into the back of one of the abandoned cars, and inside of the back of it were dismembered Walkers with W's carved into their heads.

"What the Fuck?" Kenny said

"Come on lets go." Lee yelled.

They both went back into the car, and they Drove Off With Bonnie and Eddie right behind them.

"your going to be okay Tyresse, Your going to get better soon." Lee said

Tyresse was just staring out the Window

_There have been troubling reports of cannibalism having broken out in refugee camps along the republic's transportation corridor._  
><em>And despite the string of victories by rebel forces, there are disturbing reports of increasing the brutality of their tactics including the wholesale destruction of villages, burning down local prisons, targeting of civilians, and even the widespread mutilation of children and young this seems like only the beginning of their campaign that they label as an endless war against-" The radio man Said<em>

_Turn it off." Tyresse said_

_"You sure." bob said_

_"It's okay" Ben said_

_"It's not just okay" Lizzie said_

_"It's better Now." Mika said_

* * *

><p><em>"Tyresse? Tyresse!" Lee yelled<em>

_Lee went to check for a Pulse. Lee put his head down. Rick looked in the front view mirror and realized that it was to late. Rick pulled over and everyone got out. Bonnier and Eddie Stopped by them to see what was going on. Glenn and Kenny took Tyresse out of the Car and laid him down on the Ground, Kenny walked away took his hat off and threw it on the Ground and, Lee and Rick just looked away While Michonne took out her Sword._

* * *

><p><em>"We look not at what can be seen, but we look at what cannot be seen. For what can be seen is temporary, but what cannot be seen is eternal.<em>  
><em>For we know that if the earthly tent we live in is destroyed, we have a building from God, a house not made from hands, eternal in the heavens.<em>  
><em>In the heavens." <em>

_Everyone laid down a Flower, Kenny Tried to shovel in dirt into Tyresses Grave, but he couldn't force himself to finish, he had enough filling up Graves for one Day, So he Gave the Shovel to Sasha, but she couldn;t do it either, Rick offered to finish digging._

**_Hello Everyone, Episode 9 is finally over, Sorry this took so long to finish, School, But now that I am On spring break I may finally be able to catch up on this story, during this whole time I have been Figuring out where the story would be at this point, anyay everyone have an awesome break. Bye For Now._**


	5. Ideas planned for the rest of the Season

Hello Everyone I know A lot of you are wondering where the Other chapters Are, and to be honest, I have been going through a massive Writers Block Lately, But to Bring Everything to Speed here are things on what to expect in the next episodes.

1. When the group gets to the Alexendria Safe Zone, Lily along with Larry will be in the Alexandria Safe-Zone, Lily will be in a Relationship with Aiden Monroe. Lily will be one of the Recruiters that accompanies Arron and Eric, She will then be replaced by Molly as a Recruiter as she moves on to the Construction Crew to be much closer to home and her Father.

2. Larry will Know Abraham Ford during there time in the Army.

3. Lee Everett will end up being a Teacher for the Safe-Zone, he will also be Dealing with Old Wounds that has to involve an "Old Flame".

Kenny Will end up being an Engineer, Sarita will end up staying with him.

Clementine and Enid will start up having a rocky friendship due to their Differences.

Thats all I have planned out for Now. Please leave a comment or tell me what you think of the Ideas so far. Bye For Now.


End file.
